1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a resistance adjuster, more particularly to a resistance adjuster for adjusting a resistance-providing member on a stationary bicycle.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 illustrates a conventional stationary bicycle that includes a flywheel 70, a resistance-providing member 71 that is in frictional contact with the flywheel 70 so as to provide resistance to the flywheel 70, and a resistance adjuster for adjusting the resistance-providing member 71. The resistance adjuster includes an operating member 72 mounted on a handlebar of the stationary bicycle, and a string 73 interconnecting the operating member 72 and the resistance-providing member 71. The conventional resistance adjuster is disadvantageous in that the resistance-providing member 71 tends to wear easily due to a rigid connection between the resistance-providing member 71 and the operating member 72 through the string 73.